


climb inside my body 驭人有术

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, bottom!bruce, top!Hal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: “问题是，我不介意你每隔一小时就把我操进床垫——墙上，或者餐桌，但我还想要点别的。”





	climb inside my body 驭人有术

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [climb inside my body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872837) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



> 我又搞没授权的翻译了() 作者很久未回复 如有侵害即刻删除  
> 本篇内容完全是bottom! B 有暗(明)示本篇时间线前的top! B内容 但是没有任何细节 请注意避雷

*

“ 别这样啊。 ” 哈尔埋在布鲁斯肩膀中小声嘟囔。时间还很早 —— 普通东海岸居民正巧该吃午餐，对义警活动而言则早得过分。睡眠令布鲁斯整个人懒洋洋的，不大清醒也不够严厉，哈尔得以爬到床上蜷起四肢从后方抱着他，手指摸索他身上每一道伤疤。他甚至没抱怨过去半小时里哈尔一直像个精力旺盛的青少年似的用下身不断蹭他的屁股。他肯定是脑子出问题了。 “ 你不相信我吗？ ”

“ 这是两回事。 ” 布鲁斯低声哼哼着把脸揉进枕头。哈尔相当确定他与此同时向后拱身的动作，那令他的后臀完全贴上他的行为，完全是 _故意_ 的。他真的很 —— 算了。

“ 那还有什么问题？ ” 他问。一只手掌顺着布鲁斯的小腹向下，指节在性器上圈紧，掌心感受着沉甸甸的重量。他开始戏弄般轻缓地上下揉搓它。 “ 问题是，我不介意你每隔一小时就把我操进床垫 —— 墙上，或者餐桌，但我还想要点别的。 ”

布鲁斯呻吟起来，晃着腰小幅度地顶进哈尔掌心。他已经湿得很厉害，小股前液黏嗒嗒地流出阴茎前端，顺着抚弄它的手指向下淌去。哈尔咬住嘴唇，向前挺身把自己的勃起顶进他臀肉间的褶缝前后蹭动，在听到布鲁斯的呼吸窒住时低声笑起来。

“ 天啊，我打赌插进你里面一定感觉很棒。 ” 他伏在布鲁斯耳边模糊道，牙齿在耳垂处碾咬，施与痛楚一向是说服布鲁斯的好手段。 “ 你会又紧又热地含着我的家伙。布鲁斯，你也会喜欢那样的。上帝啊，你会被我填得满满的，被我完全打开。那他妈的棒极了。 ”

布鲁斯低哑地叫了一声，扭动着将小腹上的手甩下去，直起身分开双腿跨坐在哈尔腰间。躯体的分量叫哈尔呼吸变得有点困难，但他喜欢这样。

“ 我有过被操的经历，你这傻瓜。 ” 布鲁斯说道，俯下身重重咬上哈尔的嘴巴，磨着他的下唇直到哈尔呻吟着抓住他的头发。 “ 你以为我只是喜欢听你为我的老二喘个不停？ ”

“ 噢操。 ” 哈尔低吟起来。布鲁斯骑在他身上摆动腰部磨蹭着他，一只手伸长去够床头柜上的润滑液瓶子。

“ 你不知道自己在吃我的东西时有多好看。 ” 布鲁斯续道，一只手沾着满满的润滑液伸到后面探进自己体内。他在慢慢打开穴道时连眼睛也没眨一下。 “ 称得上是幅画了。即使我不在意被你操， ” 他低下头，手抓住哈尔的勃起，湿漉漉地沿着肉柱朝上撸动了一下。 “ 我更想听你求我，要我允许你塞进我里面。 ”

“ 哦操 … 他妈的见鬼 ——” 哈尔剧烈地喘息，手狠狠攥住床单。布鲁斯在沉下身体，用肉穴吞进他的阴茎。他咬着自己的下唇近乎泛白，布鲁斯紧得要命，肠道里那么湿又那么热，比他最狂热的想象好上千万倍。 “ 我的天啊，你的小穴，你 ——”

布鲁斯俯视着他挑起嘴角，双手向后扶住床头的支板，臀部前后摇动起来。

“ 你非要当控制狂，是不是？ ” 哈尔从齿列中挤出一句，声音很快在布鲁斯摆着腰用肉洞操他时转变成呻吟。

“ 我喜欢看着你的脸。 ” 布鲁斯说道。哈尔挺起腰向上顶弄，自下而上插着他的后穴，令他短暂地闭了闭眼睛。 “ 你彻底失控的时候，我喜欢你被我弄得一团糟。 ”

“ 那么现在试试看。 ” 哈尔握住他的大腿， “ 来啊，布鲁斯。操。骑我。 ”

布鲁斯照做了，难以预料又无比美好。他松开手向前伏身，令哈尔完整地插进他体内，臀部紧绷着抬起又落下。他看上去美极了。那些该死的肌肉曲线，夜巡留下的伤疤，淤青。一串汗水已经顺着他的前额往下滑。宽阔的肩膀和一头黑发，他见鬼的就像个漂亮的野生动物。布鲁斯找到了节奏，而哈尔还没有准备好。哥谭人顺着朝深处挺动的性器向下磨着臀肉，小穴不停吞吐哈尔的硬挺。哈尔感觉到理智正为眼前火辣的景象逐渐远去。一切都紧得要死，一切都热得要融化。他的视线末端只有布鲁斯的眼睫毛，下面微张着的嘴唇。他在每一次用肉穴操弄哈尔时轻轻喘息。

“ _说话_ 。 ” 布鲁斯低声喘道，圆钝的指甲陷进哈尔胸口。 “ _你总在说话不是吗_ 。 ”

“ 操， ” 哈尔呻吟起来， “ 他妈的操，你太 —— 天啊你骑我老二的时候可真美，为什么你不一开始就这么做？你每天都该用小穴操我。耶稣上帝，布鲁斯 ——”

“ 继续。 ” 布鲁斯垂下眼睛和他对视，一只手伸到前面握住自己的性器开始自慰。

“ 上帝。 ” 哈尔低声喘着， “ 上帝啊，棒透了。到我老二上来，再深点，布鲁斯。噢操，你里面真舒服，我再也 ——”

“ 是的。 ” 布鲁斯哑声呻吟，在起伏中向后仰起脖子。白色的浊液随着高潮喷射到他的胸口，小块的污斑溅在哈尔小腹处。布鲁斯软下腰伏到他身上，深重地喘息。 “ _操我_ 。 ” 他的嘴唇紧贴着哈尔的耳廓。

“ 天啊。 ” 哈尔低声喘息，双手紧紧抓着他的臀肉，用全部的力量朝上顶进他体内。阴茎用力抽插着布鲁斯高潮后松软的身体，简直为那肉穴的吮吸着了迷。哈尔埋在他肩窝中高潮，大量精液直接喷进穴道深处。他的每一寸皮肤都在射精时颤抖不已，阴茎抽动着在肠壁中吐出最后一小股浊液。

“ 你要把我搞死了。 ” 哈尔嘶哑地说，舌头终于找回了语言能力。他双手将布鲁斯推开一点。 “ 另外，操你。为你以前从来没让我试过这个。不对，应该说为你没让我他妈的每天都做这个。 ”

“ 可能某些时候你和我得忙着拯救世界。 ” 布鲁斯回答。他的声音变得较为柔软。哈尔喜欢它，现在他是布鲁斯 · 韦恩了。

“ 操整个世界。 ” 哈尔打了个哈欠。 “ 叫阿尔弗雷德写个便条。「尊敬的肯特先生，十分抱歉，韦恩少爷和乔丹先生今天恐怕无法出席拯救世界的活动。因为乔丹先生，援引他的原文，即便到了世界末日也不会把他的老二从韦恩少爷里面拔出来。」 ”

“ 各种层面上来说那都会惹麻烦的。 ” 布鲁斯的眉毛拧在一起。 “ 我又开始怀疑自己究竟是怎么才能忍受你了。 ”

“ 显然因为你太爱我下面的玩意了。 ” 哈尔咧开嘴笑起来，呼吸渐渐回归平稳。

“ 没错，就这么得意忘形下去， ” 布鲁斯回答， “ 你会发现这事不会再发生第二回。 ”

“ 骗子。 ” 哈尔嘴角的弧度一点没减， “ 你觉得我看不出你有多爱这个？ _噢，操我，哈尔，操我！_ ”

“ 说实话， ” 布鲁斯开口， “ 现在我想的是去学一下时间操控然后确保整件事打从开头就没发生。 ”

“ 你这混蛋。 ” 哈尔骂了一句，仍然在笑， “ 你爱死它了。你完全想再做一次，两次，无数 ——”

布鲁斯吻上他的嘴唇。哈尔是对的，但他只想叫他闭嘴。不会有任何问题，之后有大把时间可以令这天才自由地扮演混球角色。

反正他哪也不会去。

 

END


End file.
